For centuries people have used objects floating in water for recreational purposes. Boats of various sizes and with various means of propulsion are well-known. Also, many objects have been designed to support a person or persons which are towed by a boat, most commonly these objects are water skis or similar boards for supporting a person in various ways.
The use of rudders or the pivoting of power propellers are commonly used for steering boats while shifting of body weight, in conjunction with steering of a towing vessel, is used for controlling the direction of movement of water skis or the like. It has not heretofore been practical to use rudders or the like on a recreational watercraft which is towed.
For some people, the art of water skiiing is difficult to master and for other people who have substantial experience on water skis, water skiing tends to become boring after long periods of doing the same thing. Consequently, there is a need for new recreational watercrafts which are useful to provide recreational water activities for those unable or unwilling to use water skis or the like and to provide new and exciting water experiences for those who might wish to participate in them.